Aircraft emergencies such as in-flight failure of control surfaces (ailerons, elevators, rudders, horizontal stabilizers, vertical stabilizers, or other components), an in-flight fire, uncontrollable dives, spins or spins, fuel exhaustion, oxygen delivery system failure, cabin decompression in pressurized aircraft, or pilot disorientation often result in a situation wherein an aircraft must respond in a timely manner in order to avoid catastrophe.
Safety systems which are manually activated by the pilot or a member of the flight crew may be ineffective in situations in which the pilot and flight crew become incapacitated, unaware of an emergency, or are otherwise unable to take control of a particular situation. Indeed, when an emergency arises, the pilot and flight crew may very well be unable to assess the situation, and further may not be capable of deploying the correct device or system in a timely manner.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a smart recovery system for general, military and commercial, aviation and unmanned aerial vehicles which detects an emergency, assesses the situation, and then acts on the situation in a pre-determined manner. Desirably, the smart recovery system senses the environment in which the aircraft is operating and then makes decisions based on monitoring data. It would also be desirable if such a smart recovery system could evaluate an emergency situation, identify what devices and systems are available on the aircraft, and then deploy the appropriate device and/or system in the safest, most expeditious manner. It would also be desirable if such a smart recovery system were activated automatically. It would be furthermore desirable if the pilot or a member of the flight crew, in certain situations, may override such a smart recovery system. It would also be desirable if the pilot or aircrew could manually select a safety system to function.